Boot Camp For Hogwarts
by Troubled Tazzy
Summary: Who said Boot Camp was just for muggles, read to find out how James and his gang get out of boot camp, and can they help the other students as well? Can James still be thinking of Lily in Boot Camp? Of course he can! Chapter 6 is up NOW!
1. Where It All Started

Boot Camp For Hogwarts By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N Hey Fan Fiction readers, yes I have started a new story I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you are enjoying the other one, this story is also based on James and Lily, bit of romance and humour. So I hope you all enjoy this; by the way no I don't own these characters. Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 1:**

"Dumbledore, it is good to see you again," smiled a large woman as she shook Dumbledore's hand.

"My, Josaline, you still have that famous hard handshake," laughed Albus as he held onto his crushed fingers. Josaline smiled and took a seat in front of Albus's desk.

"Now, Dumbledore, why have you asked me to come here?" Josaline smiled.

"Have you finally asked for my guidance on how you are to treat these children?" she asked as her smile broadened even wider.

Dumbledore coughed uncomfortable, but looked at Josaline square in the eyes.

"Oh yes, that matter," Dumbledore replied as he sat in his chair and started fiddling with one of his quills.

"Well you see Hogwarts has, how can I put this nicely… well… the students have been miss behaving for the past years and the teachers are getting annoyed, so I had the idea of bringing you in, as you have always been nagging me to let you help with the students discipline. So I have made a decision to let you run things for awhile, I will return when I see that things are going better," smiled Albus as he looked up at Josaline.

"So in the mean time I think I shall take a holiday, I might go to Egypt, it's quite pleasant at this time of year, not as many snakes," smiled Dumbledore as he talked to himself and set out plans.

"I might even be able to see my dear old friend Bruce…." Dumbledore muttered until a small cough cut him off.

"Let me get this straight Albus you want me to take care of this whole school on my own?" Josaline replied shocked.

"Of course not, you may bring your other instructors with you, and of course the teachers will be here as well, so you will not be alone, but I will count on you to keep things in order," laughed Albus as he stood up and gestured Josaline to do the same.

They both walked to the office door muttering to each other on what plans they were to make for the students; until Albus finally said a goodbye to Josaline, waving to her from his door he smiled.

"This year is going to be a different year indeed," he thought as he closed the door to his office.

**A/N My apologies for the short chapter but I guarantee the next one will be much longer :), please review.**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	2. Annoying Doors

**A/N Well here is the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy it, this story will be having a lot of humour in it. A few characters are mine but the real ones used are not. Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 2:**

_Some changes will happen at Hogwarts this year, these changes will be a big break through on Hogwarts and we hope you will help in this new change._

_With My Best Regards,_

_Professor McGonagal_

James read these few last lines of his letter, which had all his list of books and uniform policies on it. James read these lines over and over again.

"What changes may happen?" James asked himself as he looked at it.

"Oh well," James laughed as he tossed it onto his desk and ran downstairs to see his mum and dad.

"Hey mum, dad, guess what," James yelled as he skidded to a halt into the kitchen.

"You have finally learnt to tie your shoes," replied James's dad (Phillip) from the other side of the Daily Prophit.

"No it isn't that," laughed James.

"Come on James what is it?" laughed James's Mum (Jackie).

"Ok ok, I got Head Boy," laughed James as he gave the badge to his mother.

"Oh James, congratulations," smiled Jackie as she gave James a big hug.

"Good on you James," laughed Phillip as he punched James in the arm.

"Never had the doubt you wouldn't get it," continued Phillip as he looked at the badge.

"When your mum and myself were in Hogwarts…" started Phillip but James quickly cut in.

"Yeah, yeah I know you were Head Boy and mum was Head Girl and you fell in love, I know the whole story, you told me all the details already," James replied shuddering also from the thought of it.

"I'm just saying," smiled Phillip as he put his arm around his wife.

"It might happen to you," Jackie finished as she looked at James then up to her husband.

"No I don't think so," laughed James as he watched his parents go all lovey dovey on him.

"Oh please not in front of the children," James yelled and half laughed as his parents started kissing; making him run out of the room with his hands over his eyes. James ran straight into a door, which made a huge BANG, then causing himself to fall over. James lay on the floor for only a few seconds until he heard laughter; he looked up and saw Sirius on the stairs, holding onto the railing for support as he was laughing hysterically.

"Good on you Sherlock, it seems you have found a different way for running into doors," laughed Sirius as he was holding his sides. James laughed as well; he then got up and chased Sirius back up the stairs.

X X X X X

Lily looked at the small golden badge in which had fallen onto her lap as she opened up her letter at her desk. Looking at it curiously she turned it over and saw the golden writing reading _Head Girl_ facing up at her. Lily walked down the stairs looking into each room for her mum until she found her in the lounge room with paper spread out all over the floor. Lily stepped carefully over the paper, watching her mother sort through all the different piles.

"Mum?" Lily mumbled as she sat on a chair next to her mums.

"Yes dear, replied Lily's mum (Jennifer).

"I got _Head Girl_, mumbled Lily, as she looked at her mum.

"That's nice dear," Jennifer replied as she continued sorting through her work, quickly writing down something once in awhile.

"Lily I have heaps of work to do, so could you start dinner please," asked Jennifer as she looked at Lily.

"Yes mum," Lily replied as she walked out into the kitchen, putting the badge deep into her pocket.

X X X X X

"So you and Melissa still together?" asked James as he lay on his bed watching Sirius read his letter from Hogwarts.

"Nah, she didn't want her last name to be Black," laughed Sirius as he continued reading.

"Are you serious?" replied a shocked James as he sat up.

"Got you there," laughed Sirius.

"She said we were to different," mumbled Sirius uncomfortably.

"Oh ok then," James replied as he got up and walked over to Sirius.

"It's ok, I am here for you if you need to cry," mocked James.

"Get off it," laughed Sirius as he punched James in the arm.

"It isn't like you've had much luck, what happened to Josaline," asked Sirius as he looked at James with his eyebrows raised.

"Cheated on me with another guy," James explained as he went and put his pillow into his face.

"Oh come on mate you can find someone better," replied Sirius.

"Nah don't think so, she was everything to me, I was in love," mumbled James from the pillow.

"Bit of a strong word there don't you think?" asked Sirius, getting up and sitting on the end of the bed.

"It's the truth," replied James.

"Your to much of a goof anyway, you probably ran into another door when you were with her," laughed Sirius.

James took the pillow off his head and looked at Sirius.

Sirius looked at him and laughed.

"You did," Sirius laughed as he pointed at him.

"How dumb can you get," Sirius continued as his sides started hurting again.

James laughed as well, then smiled an evil grin.

"I'm going to get you now," James smiled at Sirius.

Sirius stopped laughing and fled out the door with James on his heels.

"JACKIE, YOUR SON'S GOING TO KILL ME," yelled Sirius as he laughed.

**A/N Well what did you think? It should get into the story very soon, just giving you some background info first ok :), well I hope to get some reviews. I will be updating as soon as.**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	3. Head Boy Confusions

**A/N Some of these characters are not mine, but others are some of my creation. Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 3:**

Well what can you say; boys will be boys. The last few days of their holidays went very quickly, before they knew it they only had a few minutes before they had to get on the train. And once again Lily found she was by herself at the train station, when every year her mum and dad promised her they would be there to wave her off.

Lily sighed as she looked around the train station; seeing families rush into trains; others going through the barrier and mothers yelling out to their children if they had forgotten anything. But one small elderly woman who was wearing baggy green gym pants, tennis shoes, huge glasses and a red knitted jumper caught Lily's eye; making her smile as she listened to the conversation the old woman was having with her grandson.

"Jack, Jack," called out the small woman who was only a few feet away from Lily.

"Yes grandma," replied a tall brown haired boy who was just about to go through the barrier.

"You were about to hit the wall dear," she called out as she grabbed his hand and led him away from the barrier.

"But... but grandma, this is the way to the station," he told her as he looked at her bewildered.

"Nonsense, I can't have you running into walls; now, there we go," she said as she pushed him onto a train that had just pulled into the muggle station.

"But…" was all he could say as he leant out through a window towards his grandma.

"I want you to have a good time; you hear me Jackie," she said as she looked at him with her huge glasses, that made her eyes twice as big.

"I told you not to call me that," whispered Jack as he looked around seeing if anyone heard.

"Well I must go dear, I can't leave your granddad on the toilet to long, you never know what could happen," she laughed as she waved at him before rushing off towards the car park.

Lily saw Jack shudder at his grandmother's last comment before she watched him look around and grab his trunk. He got out of the train and made his way towards the barrier.

He looked over at Lily and smiled, knowing what she was thinking he replied, "She does this every year, one time she actually stayed until the train started going and I had to get off just around the corner, the trains people weren't to happy," Jack said as he looked at his watch and quickly made his way to the barrier.

Lily laughed at his story, and watched as he walked through the barrier, she looked at her own watch realizing there was only 5 minutes until the train would be leaving

"LILY," screamed out a girl who was running at her.

"Jennifer?" Lily wondered out loud.

"Of course, who else would it be?" laughed Jennifer as she ran at Lily, giving her a huge hug.

"Wow Jen, you look great," Lily laughed as she looked at her.

"Thanks Lil,"

"Oh my god you got Head Girl, I knew you would," Jen smiled as she hugged Lily again.

Lily smiled.

"Aw, I missed you so much," Jennifer continued as they started walking towards the barrier.

"I missed you to Jen," Lily replied.

"Your parents didn't show up again did they?" Jennifer asked Lily as they walked through the barrier.

"They promised," Lily sighed.

"Don't let it get you down Lil, remember this is our last year and every year we always have fun so this year won't be any different ok," Jennifer told her as she hopped onto the train.

"Yeah your right," smiled Lily as she followed Jennifer down the train.

"LIL, JEN!" screamed out a girl from a compartment they had just past.

Lily, taking a few steps back looked into the compartment and grinned.

"Hey Nelly," Lily replied as she walked into the compartment and gave her a hug.

"Cheer up, life's not that bad," smiled Nelly as she looked at Lily whilst she gave Jennifer a hug.

"YOU GOT HEAD GIRL," Nelly screamed as she looked at the shiny badge, which was pinned onto Lily's shirt.

Lily laughed at Nelly's reaction as she put her luggage into the rack. They all sat down and chatted about their holiday and what they would be getting up to at Hogwarts this year, until they were disturbed by a small knock on the door.

"Ah, Lily," came a quiet voice from the door.

Lily got up and opened the door, looking into the face of Remus Lupin.

"Hey Remus," Lily smiled.

"What can we do for you," she continued.

"Oh, yes, you are supposed to be in the Prefects Compartment to give them a talk about the responsibilities of this year," Remus mumbled as he looked into the compartment, then looking down as Jennifer smiled at him.

"Oh, I totally forgot," laughed Lily.

"Sorry girls, I'll be back soon," she smiled as she followed Remus out, shutting the door behind her.

Lily walked after Remus, watching as he disappeared through a compartment; she walked in after him and looked around at the new prefects. As she looked through the faces she came to a face that she loathed, a face she wanted to punch over and over again.

"Why are you in here Potter?" spat Lily as she stared at James Potter.

"Well, Evans, it is one of my jobs as Head Boy," replied James as he smiled and pointed to his badge.

"Wait, I just exaggerated," Lily said as she shook her head and looked at James again.

"Remus, stop lending your badge to people," Lily smiled a bit to sweetly as she turned and looked at Remus.

"Lily, I'm not the Head Boy, James is," Remus replied as he pointed at his prefect badge that was pinned onto his robes.

Lily's smile faded. "No," she said as she looked at James again; eyes starting to flare as she felt her temper rising.

"Lily its ok, we'll talk about this after the meeting," replied Remus as he walked in between Lily and James, as they were getting ready to let loose their anger.

Lily sat down opposite of James staring out the window as James talked to the new Prefects. Lily added in a few words once in awhile but was silent for most of it, as she didn't want to lose her temper. She counted to ten, breathing in and out slowly, but her fists clenched as she saw James's smile go through her mind.

The meeting finished after what seemed like ages but had only been half an hour. Lily got up and walked towards the door, until she felt her hand get grabbed, which made her stop. She turned around and saw James's smiling face.

"So Lily, are we going to go out this year?" James asked as he looked into her beautiful green eyes.

Lily felt her breathing stop, he had done it again, she felt her face going hot as she was ready to punch him, but she breathed out again slowly, putting a sweet smile onto her face. James smile broadened as he thought he had finally won her heart.

"James," Lily said as she smiled.

"Yes, Lily," James replied.

"I would never go out with you if I was the last living woman on earth, and if I did I would surely kill myself, ok," Lily replied in a really sweet voice.

James smile fell, as Lily's smile broadened. She ripped her hand out of his grasp and slammed the compartment door in his face, and made her way back down the corridor, to the compartment her giggling friends were waiting in.

**A/N So what did you all think; I liked this chapter myself as it shows some of the other characters, and the hatred between Lily and James, (evil laugh). Well I'd like to see all of your reviews. **

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	4. Big News

**A/N Hey it's me again, the next chapter is finally up and I only have to say a few words to you. No these characters are not mine but some of them have come from my imagination so I have to take credit for them. But what I am trying to get at is Enjoy Everyone :)**

**Chapter 4:**

James looked out through the compartment window, seeing the darkness fall around them. He looked over at Sirius and Remus; they were playing a muggle game called Snap. Remus was teaching Sirius how to play, he just kept watching as Remus explained over and over again getting slower each time.

"I don't get it, why can't we just use our wands," Sirius asked confused.

"Sirius, this is a muggle game, of course there are no wands involved, come on, look there are two threes, you put your hand on them, so now that pile is yours," Remus explained slower.

"But why do I get the whole pile? Can't we explode it?" Sirius asked as he pointed his wand at the cards, making them catch fire.

"Sirius," coughed Remus as the smoke went into his face. Remus cast a spell that made water come out of his wand, putting the fire out.

James laughed at Sirius and punched him in the arm; this caused a major wrestling match between the two of them. Remus grabbed a book from his trunk and sat on the seat and engorged himself into his book.

They felt the train start to slow down, and then come to a halt. Remus got up and grabbed his stuff, and left leaving the door open. Lily, Jen and Nel came past the compartment and looked in at the two boys who were still on the ground. Jen and Nel started laughing, which made Sirius and James look up. Sirius smiled a big grin and James stared at Lily.

"So childish," Lily mumbled then kept walking, with Jen and Nel in hysterics behind her.

"You wouldn't think they were seventeen," Lily continued as she left the train and hopped into a carriage. Nel and Jen scrambled in after her.

"Remus," Jennifer smiled as they noticed Remus sitting in the carriage with them.

"We didn't see you in here, do you want us to get another carriage," Jen asked as she stood up.

"No, no," Remus whispered as he stared at her then at the floor.

"So you saved us a carriage then Remus," Sirius laughed as he stumbled into the carriage, and then looked around at all the people.

"Well, hello ladies," he smiled a big cheeky grin, and then took a seat in between Nelly and Jennifer.

James had followed him in, and was shocked to see so many people in there, but got over it. He looked around and saw the only seat left was in between Remus and Lily; he looked at Remus but Remus only shrugged, so James took the seat next to Lily. He gave her a cheeky smile, but she only frowned and mouthed to him "grow up". James only smiled.

"I guess Lily, you have been waiting for this carriage ride so you can get nice and close to me," James smiled as he looked at Lily; he got great enjoyment from her anger.

Everyone in the carriage went deadly quiet as they waited for Lily's answer.

"James you are such a sleazebag, what would make you think I would want to get close to you?" snarled Lily.

"I've seen the way you look at me," laughed James as he looked over at Sirius who was trying not to laugh.

"You are so full of yourself," Lily replied angrily as she looked out the window.

"So you do have feelings for me?" asked James. Everyone turned towards Lily, watching as her mouth opened then closed like a goldfish, as she was trying to think of a come back.

Lily closed her mouth and looked at James, he watched her then winced, as he knew what was coming.

"JAMES I HATE YOU, WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIKE YOU? I HATE YOU, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD," screamed Lily, as she turned her back towards him, and didn't say a word after that.

"So…will you go out with me then?" James asked as he smiled a big cheesy grin, which made Sirius, Nel and Jen start laughing hysterically.

X X X X X

The carriage trip was hell for Lily, after her conversation with James she did not talk for the rest of it. When the carriage stopped she flew out the door before anyone said anything, she waited for her friends inside then continued to the Great Hall.

James, Sirius and Remus took their time with getting their stuff into the entrance, they came in when the sorting had just begun, and quickly sat down in the free seats that were in front of Lily, Nel and Jen.

"Where is Peter," Sirius whispered to Remus as the sorting continued.

"Didn't he tell you? He has gone to Egypt for the year with his parents, he's going to school there," Remus replied, and then cast his attention back on the sorting.

"Just the three of us this year boys," laughed James as he looked at them.

"It's going to be fun," smiled Sirius.

As the sorting finished, Dumbledore stood, telling them his usual speech about the forbidden forest and which _Crazy Zonks_ products were banned this year. But the last two words always got everyone's attention.

"_Dig in," Dumbledore smiled; then watched as the food appeared onto the tables._

"Why did you not tell them about me?" asked Josaline, as she leaned over when Dumbledore took his seat.

"We'll wait when they have eaten, then spring the exciting news onto them," he smiled, making his eyes twinkle more.

The platters of the dessert slowly faded, when the feast had finished. Dumbledore stood once again smiling as he looked over his students.

"_Now that we are well fed and watered, I would like to make a final announcement before you scurry off to bed," he smiled as his face shined with excitement._

"_I will not be attending Hogwarts for this year."_

These few words stirred up all the students; as they talked together, and shouted out if he was retiring. Dumbledore simply held up his hands to silence them.

"_No, I am not retiring, we are just taking Hogwarts in a different direction this year and if it turns out successful then it shall be every year," smiled Dumbledore as he looked at the confused students._

"_Hogwarts is now going to be run by this lovely lady next to me, students I introduce to you Josaline Payne," Dumbledore smiled and clapped as Josaline stood up._ There was only a few claps from the students but they died pretty quickly as they stared at the woman. Josaline was wearing black tight jeans, a black bikers jacket, huge rounded sunglasses, and black leather boots.

"Man, has she ever heard of colour?" James asked Sirius as he laughed. Sirius, who was drinking some pumpkin juice, sprayed it out of his mouth and started laughing. Nelly glared at him as he had sprayed it all over her.

"Sorry," whispered Sirius.

Josaline nodded at them all then sat back down again.

Dumbledore looked at all the students then continued again.

"_Some of the teachers will be replaced by some of Josaline's crew," _at his last words 6 people wearing black shirts, black pants and boots came in through the Great Hall doors. They came and formed a line behind Josaline and looked out at the students.

"_Here they are, may I introduce to you, Mark Roger, Barry Happy, Clevus Ivana, Charles Mellville, William Franklin and Thomas Galiathe," Dumbledore applauded them, his clapping was the only sound that went through the Great Hall as all the students were looking at him with open mouths._

"_Hogwarts will no longer be just a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, it will also be run as a Boot Camp," smiled Dumbledore._

Students mumbled to each other, wondering what on earth is a Boot Camp? But as they looked up at Dumbledore he had his hands raised up again so they stopped.

"_Now, I hope you all have a wonderful year, I shall be back in a few months to check up on things, so off to bed all of you as you all have a big day tomorrow," Dumbledore smiled before he sat back down and talked to Josaline once again._

Lily stood up, looking up at Dumbledore for some sign that this was all a joke, but she found no such sign. Lily told Jennifer and Nelly she would meet them up at the dormitory, as she had to help the Prefects gather all the new first years. James helped as well, smiling as Lily accidentally touched his hand.

"See I knew it," James whispered as he escorted some lost first years.

Lily simply rolled her eyes and started climbing the stairs.

X X X X X

"Boot camp," Jen mumbled as she got changed into her pajamas.

"What is boot camp?" Nelly asked her as she climbed into bed.

"I have no idea, we'll have to ask Lily," Jennifer replied as she slid into her nice comfy bed and propped herself up onto a pillow facing Nelly's bed.

"Ask me what?" Lily replied as she walked into the dorm, hopping around as she tried to get her shoes off.

"What boot camp is?" Nelly and Jennifer said together.

"Um, it's hard to explain, it's a military thing; but to put it down to simple words, it is going to be hell," Lily stated as she climbed into bed.

**A/N Hey so what did you think? Its has been a bit slow with reviews but I hope it gets up soon as I want this story to be a hit with everyone. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Boot Camp For Hogwarts.**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy **


	5. Welcome To Hell

**A/N Wow so many reviews I can't keep count LOL Enjoy everyone :) **

**Chapter 5:**

Trumpets started blazing through the rooms of the castle at 5:00am, getting louder and louder as it continued.

"What the hell is that?" cried out Sirius as he sat up in bed, with his hair everywhere.

"I don't know," mumbled a very tired James.

"I don't like the look of this," yelled out Remus as he covered his ears with his pillow.

"OUT OF BED NOW, ROLLCALL CHECK, OUTSIDE NOW, NO NEED TO GET CHANGED, OUT NOW, GO GO GO," yelled out a man who had come into their dorm tipping over their beds.

"Woah, what the hell," cried out James as his head hit the ground.

"OUT NOW," screamed the man before he left.

James, Sirius and Remus got up and ran out the door, they followed the crowd down the stairs and out the Oak Doors.

X X X X X

**(Over in the girl's dormitory)**

As the trumpets started playing Lily woke with a start. Looking over at Nelly and Jennifer who had also woken up with a fright.

"Oh my, it's 5:00am," mumbled Nelly as she put a pillow over her head and went back to sleep.

"What the hell do they think they're pulling at," cried out Jennifer as she covered her ears.

"They installed speakers in the rooms," Lily mumbled as she looked at the black speaker that had been stalled in the corner of the room.

"LADIES GET UP, GET OUTSIDE ROLL CHECK NOW, GET UP NOW, COME ON GO GO GO, screamed a man who came in and flipped Nelly's mattress over.

"HEY, I'M SLEEPING ON THAT," yelled Nelly as she looked up glaring at the man.

"I don't care, GET OUTSIDE NOW," he screamed in her face then left.

Lily got up and grabbed onto Nelly's hand, helping her get up before they both ran out of the room with Jennifer at their heals.

X X X X X

All of the Hogwarts students came out of castle in their pajamas, it was still pitch black outside, but as the students looked around, blinding lights came on. They watched as the last of the students came out of the castle, then stared as Josaline came down the stairs with her crew by her sides smiling at the students.

"Good Morning," she smiled sweetly as she stopped in front of them.

"I would like you all to get into your year groups," she said as she looked at them.

None of the students moved, Josaline frowned.

"GET INTO YOUR YEAR GROUPS," she screamed, making the students jump and run into each other.

"FIRST YEARS OVER THERE, SEVENTH YEARS OVER THERE. ITS PRETTY SIMPLE CHILDREN," she yelled, as she watched them get into their groups. When they had finished sorting themselves, Josaline split her crewmembers, so each one of them took a year for themselves.

"Now listen to me carefully, my trainers will each have a year to themselves, you all will only call them Sir nothing else, and you will be calling me Ma'am. Mark Rodger will be taking the first years, Barry Happy will take the second years, Clevus Ivana will take the third years, Charles Mellville the forth years, William Franklin the fifth years, Thomas Galiathe the sixth years and I will be taking the seventh years," she smiled at the seventh years a nice sweet smile which made them all quiver.

James looked at her with a quizzical look on his face, he looked around at Sirius; noticing that Sirius wasn't paying attention at all, he was checking out the girls as they were in their pajamas. James looked over at Lily; she was wearing short bottoms and a singlet, he grinned, Lily looked over at him and gave him a death stare.

X X X X X

Lily watched Josaline as she sorted the trainers, but suddenly felt someone watching her she looked to her left and saw James looking at her clothes, she crossed her arms, covering her top half; giving him a death stare as well. She looked over at him again and couldn't help checking out what he was wearing; James was wearing black boxes (yep that was it), Lily felt herself smiling as she checked out his muscular body, then shook her head and looked back at Josaline.

"Now, that we have that sorted…" Josaline stopped in mid sentence as she was looking over at the seventh year group, she walked over and looked at them, she barged through the small group and stood face to face with Sirius.

"And what is your name?" Josaline asked as she glared at Sirius.

"They call me Black, Sirius Black," smiled Sirius as he grinned at her.

"Ah, we have a comedian," smiled Josaline as she stared at Sirius.

"I don't like comedians," she continued as she glared at Sirius

James let out a cough/laugh that made Josaline turned her head towards him. She strolled over and smiled at him.

"And what is your name?" she asked sweetly.

"James Potter, nice to meet you," James smiled as he held out his hand to her. Josaline looked down at his hand like it was contaminated with a fungus.

"Well, Potter, Black, we'll be having a fun year indeed," she smiled then turned around and went back out the front.

"Thanks to our comedians, you all will be going back up to your dormitories and will we packing all your belongings. We will be meeting back down here in 0600 hours, you have an hour, so I suggest you all GO NOW," she screamed the last few words so loudly she made many students jumps, these last two words put her trainers into order also, yelling out to the students to run upstairs.

Lily, Nelly and Jennifer ran into their dorm, puffing and staring at each other with huge eyes.

"I…don't…like…that…woman," puffed Jennifer as she grabbed her trunk and started putting her things in.

"I wonder why we are packing our things," Lily wondered out loud as she grabbed her books and threw them into her trunk; she closed it and grabbed her pillow.

"We're not sleeping outside are we?" asked Nelly as she looked horrorstruck.

The other two looked at each other then ran to the window, looking out at the light that swarmed over the grounds.

X X X X X

"Thanks to us?" laughed James as he grabbed some of his clothes that were on the ground.

"Well you did laugh James," Remus replied matter-of-factly.

"I wonder what she has planned?" Sirius mumbled as he closed his trunk.

"I don't know, but you have to come and look at this," Remus replied as he looked through the window.

Sirius and James looked over Remus's head through the window; their mouths fell open as they looked down at the grounds that had moments before been green and clear, but now had thousands of white tents.

**A/N Thank you so much **Weasleygrlz07** for your review, I don't think this story is as big a hit as my other one. But since you like this story I'll keep writing it :) Thank you once again.**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	6. Rules and More Rules

**A/N - It has been awhile and I apologize, plus i'm sorry the chapter is short :( don't hurt me LOL. But please as always Enjoy the bittering remarks of Josaline.**

**Chapter 6:**

Students made their way down to the grounds, staring at the white tents, which had appeared from nowhere. As the last of the students came out the Oak Doors were closed and locked by the trainers. The students went back into their year groups looking at each other with confused and frightened looks on their faces.

"Welcome to your new home," Josaline shouted over them.

"WHAT, new home, get real," one student yelled out at her.

Josaline gave the student a death stare before continuing.

"I am very serious, the only time you all will be in the castle is for lessons with your original Hogwarts teachers, then the rest of your time will be out here with us," she smiled sweetly.

"You will be sharing three to a tent, I will let you pick your buddies, but it is not a mix between. Either the tent is full of girls or the tent is full of boys, if I find any of the opposite sex in the wrong tent there will be punishment, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR," she yelled as she stared at them all.

"Yes," they mumbled back.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU," Josaline screamed.

"YES," screamed the students.

"YES WHAT,"

"YES MA'AM"

"Thank you, we sure are learning fast," Josaline smiled as she paced up and down the long line of shivering students.

"For your bathroom quarters there will be a building built in each year group area, if another year is found in a different years bathroom quarters there will be punishment also; the buildings are installed, if you turn your eyes this to the left you'll see one just over near the Quidditch pitch," Josaline told them and pointed to what she was talking about. The students followed her hand gesture and saw a small grey building sitting very lonely near a sea of tents.

"You think it's bad now wait until you see the inside of it," laughed Josaline as she watched the expressions on each of their faces.

"So for now I suggest for you all to do 3 things; 1. Go find your tent and the people you want to bunk with, 2. Go wash yourselves and put clothes on that you are willing to get dirty, and suitable shoes, 3. Be back here at exactly 0800 hours, any slackers and not only will they be punished but also the rest of your group will as well," Josaline said to them all, doing the finger movements as well to show them just how to count to three.

"What are you standing here for MOVE!" Josaline yelled, getting them motivated and watching as the entire school split into six chunks.

X X X X X

Lily, Jen and Nel went through their area of tents, as all the years had been separated into different areas of the grounds. All the seventh years had been put near the lake, whilst years six and five were near the forbidden forest, years four and three are near the Greenhouses and the first and second years were put on the Quidditch pitch.

"I don't think there will be Quidditch this year," Jen mumbled sulkily as they picked a tent and went in.

As they entered the tent, their mouths dropped open. It was cramped and had three sleeping bags that were so close together it looked like it was one big sleeping bag.

"We're going to die from the cold," Lily sighed out loud as she felt how thin the sleeping bag was.

"Er, this tent smells like rotten cabbages," Nel squealed before she went back outside and took big gulps of fresh air.

"You must remind me to thank Potter and Black," Lily spat with anger as she tossed her trunk in a corner of the tent.

X X X X X

**(With a few tents down and across from the girls the boys were having troubles of their own)**

"Can you believe how small this tent is, I mean, look at it," Sirius yelled out as the three of them took a quick look at the inside of their new home.

"Calm down Sirius, its not all that bad," Remus replied as he shifted his eyes over the three tents.

"NOT ALL THAT BAD, Remus open your eyes," Sirius yelled, shocked at how calm Remus was.

"I AM LOOKING SIRIUS AND BELIEVE ME I THINK THIS SUCKS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO SO DROP THE ISSUE BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO GET YOU ANYWHERE," Remus yelled back. Sirius fell over in surprise as he had never heard Remus yell that loud.

"Geez Remus, chill, breathe in and out," laughed James as he hit Remus in the head with a pillow. Remus smiled and threw a pillow at Sirius.

Sirius caught the pillow and grinned.

"Well gentleman, welcome to our new home," Sirius added, just before World War 3 started, but with pillows.

**A/N - She's a meanie LOL, but you have to be to teach a whole school LOL, please review and tell me what you think, next chapter should be up soon :)**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


End file.
